The PK/PD Shared Resource was renamed to the Bioanalytics, Metabolomics and Pharmacokinetics Shared Resource (BMPK) in 2015 as a result of strategic planning process and discussions at the Shared Resource Directors Committee. The re-organization has allowed BPMK to offer a more comprehensive array of services that now includes targeted metabolomic analyses. The overall goal of BMPK is to provide specialized bioanalytical and modeling expertise that enhance scientific interaction and productivity within the Roswell Park Comprehensive Cancer Center (Roswell Park). BMPK maintains a wide range of state-of-the-art instruments that are typically outside the reach of individual investigators. BMPK has established 46 Standard Operating Procedures for method development and validation, equipment maintenance and calibration, sample inventory and tracking, staff training, and quality assurance. BMPK developed several new bioanalytical methods that supported various clinical trials and basic research studies for all five CCSG programs during the current reporting period. These assays include tyrosine kinase inhibitors, mTOR inhibitors, topoisomerase inhibitors, gemcitabine, taxanes, doxorubicin, sorafenib, finasteride, dutasteride and enzalutamide. BMPK also offers bioanalytical assays to support chemoprevention studies, such as erlotinib for the prevention of lung cancer and lignans for prevention of breast cancer. BMPK served a total of 42 Roswell users, of which 39 (96%) were CCSG members. The Specific Aims of BMPK are: 1) To provide state-of-the-art support for discovery-based research, pre-clinical/clinical drug development and translational pharmacology through generation of high quality bioanalytical data, metabolomic profiling and PK/PD modeling of results; 2) To provide a highly collaborative approach to utilization of shared resources to maximize efficiency and data outcomes for researchers; 3) To co-integrate BMPK results with those of other shared resources to advance our overall understanding and knowledge of translationally-related clinical cancer outcomes. BMPK is critical to the drug development/clinical trial effort at Roswell Park. We plan to maintain state-of-the-art technology to address the research interests of investigators; routinely implement fast LC-MS/MS techniques to improve overall throughput of studies; expand the number of validated assays and targeted metabolomic profiles while implementing untargeted metabolomics and proteomics; strengthen educational and training efforts; and develop essential PK/PD models and simulations to relate temporal relationships of drug and biomarker concentrations, antitumor response to different dosing strategies to optimize efficacy while minimizing toxicity in an effort to translate drug combination therapies from bench to bedside.